Afterwork
by pandorrra
Summary: ...von wegen Feierabend. Nur weil die Arbeit für heute getan ist, gibt es noch keinen Grund, die Füße hochzulegen, erst recht nicht bei diesem Besucher ...


Es war kalt und dunkel, als ich mich auf den Heimweg machte. Noch schnell die Filiale abschließen und ab nach Hause. Wie ich es hasste, wenn kurz vor Schluss noch Kunden durch die Tür kamen. Und leider waren das immer die mit den meisten Fragen und, so schien es mir zumindest, diejenigen mit dem kleinsten kaum erkennbaren Funken Verstand, der möglich war, um gerade noch so mit der Umwelt zurecht zu kommen. So war es kurz vor 21 Uhr, als ich den Schlüssel abzog, meinen Rucksack schulterte, den Helm aufsetzte und mich zusammen mit meiner Suzi auf die Straße begab.

Schon den ganzen Tag hatte ich ein komisches Gefühl im Magen, welches mit der Zeit nur schlimmer statt besser wurde.

Nach zwanzig Minuten Fahrt bog ich in unsere Einfahrt ein und freute mich bereits auf ein heißes Bad, um den Tag gebührend abzuschließen und hoffentlich meine Magenschmerzen los zu werden. Da kam es mir gerade recht, dass meine Mitbewohnerin für einige Wochen bei ihrer Familie in Australien unterwegs war und ich das kleine Haus sowie den Garten für mich hatte. Ruhe und Entspannung warteten also darauf, von mir in Empfang genommen zu werden! Das Außenlicht an der Haustür ging an, sobald ich in Reichweite des Bewegungsmelders war und erhellte die nähere Umgebung. Während ich in Gedanken über eine Reorganisation der Blumenbete nachdachte und nach meinem Hausschlüssel suchte, fiel ein Schatten auf meine Handtasche. Erschrocken fuhr ich herum und sah eine dunkle Gestalt an der Wand unter dem Licht lehnen. Das Gesicht von einer Flut von Haaren bedeckt, erkannte ich kaum die blasse Haut darunter und nur das leichte Glitzern ließ die Augen erahnen. Ich brauchte einen Moment, ehe ich mich gefasst und meine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte.

"Wer sind Sie?", hauchte ich fast tonlos.

"I… Please… Help…", kam es rau und krächzend von ihm.

Als er einen Schritt auf mich zu machen wollte, stieß ich einen spitzen Schrei aus, wich ein Stück nach hinten aus und entkam so dem Körper, der plötzlich vor meinen Füßen zusammengebrochen war. Obwohl mein Überlebensinstinkt mir riet, mich schnellstens von hier zu entfernen und am besten die Polizei zu rufen, beugte ich mich zu der Person hinab und berührte sie leicht an der Schulter. Die dunkle Kleidung breitet sich wie ein Meer um den Mann herum aus und ließ ihn wie ein unförmiges Bündel wirken. Auf mein leichtes Schütteln folgte keine Reaktion, so dass ich versuchte, ihn ganz herum zu drehen. Als ich ihn an der Seite berührte, sog er scharf die Luft ein und ich spürte etwas warmes und eindeutig flüssiges auf meiner Haut. Shit! Der wird doch nicht grad von einer Messerstecherei oder so kommen? Immerhin machte er schwer den Eindruck eines Satanisten.

"Können Sie mich hören?"

"Help!" Wieder nur dieses gekrächzte Wort. Nun gut, dann eben kurz einpacken und einen Krankenwagen rufen. Der Tag wurde einfach immer besser….

Ich sperrte die Tür auf, schaltete das Licht im Flur ein und versuchte den nicht gerade leichten Mann hinein zu hieven. Leichter gesagt als getan. Und doch schaffte ich es nach einigen Anläufen. Die wenigen Meter in Richtung Gästebad kamen mir wie eine Weltreise vor und ich musste mich schwer aufs Waschbecken stützen, nachdem ich meinen Verwundeten auf dem Toilettendeckel platziert hatte. Er lehnte mit geschlossenen Augen an der Wand und ich musste mit erschrecken feststellen, dass sich bereits jetzt eine kleine Blutlache unter ihm gebildet hatte. Shit! Keine Zeit zum ausruhen. Schnell packte ich ein Handtuch und drückte es an die Seite, auf welcher ich vorhin das Blut gespürt hatte.

"Ich werde einen Krankenwagen rufen, dann wird es Ihnen bald besser gehen!" Doch kaum hatte ich zu Ende gesprochen, hatte sich eine starke Hand um mein Handgelenk gelegt und hielt mich zurück.

"Kein… Krankenwagen…!"

Die dunklen Augen sahen mich an, voll Schmerz und Flehen. Oh nein, war er etwa auf der Flucht? Probleme mit dem Gesetzt? Scheiße, musste so was immer mir passieren?

"Wenn ich nicht Hilfe hole, dann werden Sie verbluten!"

Er schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf und legte meine Hand auf die Wunde. Das Handtuch war bereits voll gesogen mit seinem Blut. Irgendetwas musste geschehen und zwar sehr sehr schnell.

"Okay… Dann lassen Sie mich mal sehen." Für irgendetwas musste mein Studium ja gut sein…

Der Mantel des Unbekannten ließ sich schnell entfernen, aber was dann kam… Ich hatte noch nie so viele Knöpfe an einem Kleidungsstück gesehen. Der Stoff dieser Jacke war zerrissen und ebenfalls nass vom Blut. Rein theoretisch musste dieser Mann längst das Bewusstsein verloren haben und ich dankte Gott und wem sonst noch dafür, dass dies nicht der Fall war. Unter der Jacke kam ein weißes Hemd zum Vorschein, das allerdings kaum noch seinen Zweck erfüllte, so viele Löcher waren darauf zu sehen.

Mit Erschrecken musste ich feststellen, dass zu jedem dieser Löcher eine Wunde gehörte, alle in unterschiedlichem Ausmaß, aber zusammengenommen definitiv tödlich.

"Verdammt, was ist denn mit Ihnen passiert?"

Doch ich bekam keine Antwort. Ein Blick in sein Gesicht zeigte mir, dass er scheinbar krampfhaft versuchte, seine Schmerzen unter Kontrolle zu halten. Die Augen fest geschlossen atmete er kontrolliert durch den leicht geöffneten Mund. Seine Haut war dort, wo sie nicht vom Blut oder den Wunden gefärbt war, fast weiß. Ich musste etwas tun und das verdammt schnell.

"Ich muss Sie kurz allein lassen, beeil mich aber" und schon war ich aus dem Raum in Richtung Küche. In einem großen Schrank bewahrte ich allerhand Kräuter und sonstige Zutaten auf. Einmal mehr dankte ich im Stillen dem Schicksal, dass meine Mitbewohnerin Pharmazie studierte und sich im Speziellen mit Naturheilkunde auskannte. Das kam nicht nur unseren Arzt- und Apothekenkosten zugute, sondern war auch extrem hilfreich in Notfällen wie diesen. Sie hatte mir viel beigebracht und da ich mich mit Flora und Fauna bestens auskannte, hatte ich wenig Probleme, mit ihren Rezepten zurecht zu kommen. Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke hatte ich Wasser zum Kochen aufgesetzt, Kräuter bearbeitet und einige Salben zusammengesucht, die wir immer auf Vorrat im Haus hatten.

Hoffentlich war der gute Mann nicht auf eine der Inhaltsstoffe allergisch.

Im nächsten Moment war ich wieder im Bad. Zwei dunkle Augen blickten erst mich an, ehe sie die Tuben und Tiegel skeptisch begutachteten.

"What's that?" Und plötzlich war er wach und wirkte gar nicht mehr so fertig, wie er aussah.

"Einige Salben. Keine Sorge, ich kenne mich mit so etwas aus. Vertrauen Sie mir, immerhin sind Sie zu mir gekommen und einen Krankenwagen wollen Sie ja nicht!", fuhr ich ihn etwas bissig an. Das schien zu wirken, denn er verstummte und neigte ergeben den Kopf. Ich verteilte eine blutstillende Salbe auf die kleineren Wunden, nachdem ich sie gereinigt und desinfiziert hatte. Eigentlich musste dies höllisch brennen, doch mein Patient blieb stumm. Kurz dachte ich daran, dass er vielleicht schlicht und ergreifend keinen Schmerz oder sonstiges empfand, aber dann fiel mir seine Reaktion von vorhin auf, als ich versucht hatte, ihn zu drehen.

"Sunday!", rief ich laut, was ihn kurz zusammenzucken ließ. Einen Moment später stand mein Hund in der Tür, der sich bis jetzt vornehm versteckt gehalten hatte. Die kleine war nämlich ausgesprochen Menschenscheu…

"Hol die Mullbinden."

Sofort verschwand sie und tauchte nur Augenblicke später mit einer kleinen Kiste wieder auf.

"Kluge Sun!"

Der Mann sah mich aus müden fragenden Augen an.

"Ich war mit ihr in der HUndeschule und habe besonders viel Wert auf's Aportieren gelegt. In Momenten wie diesen sehr hilfreich.", murmelte ich vor mich hin, während ich mich um die größte und beunruhigendste Wunde kümmerte.

"Ich kann das alles jetzt nur noch verbinden und hoffen, dass es hilft." Ich stöhnte laut auf, meine Knie schienen zerspringen zu wollen, da ich die ganze Zeit vor ihm gekniet hatte.

"Danke!" Das war alles, was er so mehr oder weniger hervorbrachte und selbst einige Male tief ein- und ausatmete.

"So, ich bringe Sie erstmal ins Gästezimmer, dann werden Sie mir ein paar Fragen beantworten!" Wieder legte ich meinen Arm um seine Mitte und seinen Arm um meine Schultern. So gestützt schaffte er es mit einiger Mühe aber schon einfacher als zuvor durch den Flur und ins gegenüberliegende Zimmer. Er lehnte sich an die Bettkante, während ich die Tagesdecke abzog, um ihm dann auf die Matratze zu helfen.

Seine Sachen, inklusive Schuhe und Hose, hatte ich in die Wäsche verbannt und ihn mit Sachen meines Bruders, der ungefähr die gleiche Statur hatte, versorgt. Nun trug er eine schwarze weite Stoffhose und ein leichtes graues Hemd, das ich leicht aus dem Weg räumen konnte, um mir seine Wunden anzusehen.

"Also, fangen wir mal an. Wie heißen Sie?"

"Professor Severus Snape"

"So, ein Professor also. Und was machen Sie?"

"Das glauben Sie mir sowieso nicht"

"Ach nein?! Na das lassen Sie mich mal schön selbst entscheiden!" Meine Stimme hatte einen leicht genervten Ton angenommen. Ich hasste es, wenn man mir eine Frage nicht direkt beantworten konnte. Und das nach so einem Tag… Dem Mann war wirklich nicht bewusst auf was für dünnem Eis er sich bei mir bewegte.

"Ich unterrichte Zaubertränke an der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei in Hogwarts."

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalles klar…

"So, Sie unterrichten an einer Zauberschule… Interessant. Und wer soll Ihnen das glauben?!"

"Ich sagte doch, Sie werden es nicht glauben. Sie sind ein Muggel." Ich wusste zwar nicht, was das heißen sollte, aber hey, allein wie er das Wort ausgesprochen hatte, musste es etwas Schlechtes sein. Das war's, der gute Mann war eingebrochen.

"Alles klar Mister, dann ruf ich jetzt mal die Polizei und sag Bescheid, dass hier einer blutend vor der Tür lag! So brauchen Sie gar nicht erst mit mir reden! Ich hatte einen beschissenen Tag, hab mich wirklich auf mein Bett und ein Bad gefreut und dann liegen Sie hier vor meiner Haustür, wollen keinen Krankenwagen und ich bin blöd genug, auch wirklich keinen zu rufen, sondern mich selbst um Sie zu kümmern, obwohl ich echt besseres zu tun hab und Ihnen nichts, aber auch gar nichts schuldig bin! Und dann beschimpfen Sie mich auch noch und erzählen mir hier Märchen! Was glauben Sie eigentlich, wer Sie sind?????!!!!"

"Es tut mir leid, wirklich, aber rufen Sie bitte nicht die Polizei!" Seine Stimme war schwach und kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Seine Augen voll Verzweiflung und so … Ach verdammt…

Mir selbst mental einen Arschtritt verpassend atmete ich ein paar mal tief durch und setzte mich neben ihn aufs Bett.

"Also gut, noch mal von vorne. Sie heißen Severus-"

"Professor"

"-Professor Severus Snape, echt ausgefallener Name. Sie sind hier, weil…?" Das Fragezeichen war fast körperlich spürbar und wahrscheinlich in leuchtender Neonschrift über meinem Kopf zu sehen.

"Ich bin Lehrer für Zaubertränke an einer Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei."

"Alles klar, Sie halten also an Ihrer Geschichte fest."

Aus einigen Büchern und diversen Filmen kramte ich den guten Rat hervor, einem Verrückten erst einmal zu glauben, um sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Wer weiß, vielleicht würde die Geschichte noch zu einem guten Roman taugen und mir einen kleinen Nebenverdienst als Autorin einbringen…?!

"Wieso sind Sie blutüberströmt vor meiner Haustür aufgetaucht?"

"I don 't know…"

"Wirklich nicht? Also nur Zufall?"

Skeptisch versuchte ich ihn mit meinen Blicken zu durchbohren, allerdings waren seine, wenn auch müde, doch wesentlich effektiver als die meinen… Verdammt…

"Listen, I… Ich bin Ihnen wirklich dankbar, dass Sie nicht die Polizei oder sonst wen rufen… Aber ich kann Ihnen jetzt nicht mehr sagen… Bitte vertrauen Sie mir und … lassen Sie mich ein wenig schlafen?!"

Dies war mehr eine Frage als eine Aufforderung und irgendwie tat mir dieser Kerl schon Leid.

Also erhob ich mich, wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Zunächst steckte ich seine Sachen in die Waschmaschine. Wenn sie sauber waren, konnte man sich noch einmal über ihren Nutzen Gedanken machen und über ihr weiteres Schicksal entscheiden. Gleichzeitig ließ ich heißes Wasser in die Wanne, denn ich würde mich nicht um mein Bad bringen lassen, egal von wem.

Seufzend blickte ich in den Spiegel. Mit den Augenringen und dem zerzausten Haar machte ich meinem nächtlichen Besucher alle Ehre.

Nachdem die Wanne gefüllt war und sich Schaumberge auf der Wasseroberfläche türmten, ließ ich mich mit einem wohligen Seufzer hineingleiten. Endlich!

Doch kaum hatte ich die Augen geschlossen und war auf dem besten Weg ins Land der Entspannung und der schönen Träume, hörte ich es unten rumoren. Na toll… So wird das heute nichts mehr…

Nur unwillig erhob ich mich aus meinem Schaumkönigreich, zog meinen Bademantel an und verließ mein kleines Spa. Unten im Flur stand mein Professor, schwer atmend an die Wand gelehnt.

"Kann man Ihnen helfen?" Es war offensichtlich, dass er versucht hatte, ins Bad zu kommen, nur das sein Körper nicht besonders viel von dieser Anstrengung hielt.

Er warf mir einen giftigen Blick zu, sichtlich erschüttert darüber, wenn nicht sogar beschämt, dass ich ihn in dieser Situation gefunden hatte. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich ihn zuvor in einer weit schlimmeren gesehen hätte.

Aber dieses menschliche Bedürfnis, die Toilette aufzusuchen, es nicht alleine zu schaffen und dann auch noch dabei ertappt zu werden, schien schwer an seinem Stolz zu nagen.

"Sie machen es einem aber auch wirklich nicht einfach." Ich seufzte theatralisch. "Also Professor, dann lassen Sie sich mal unter die Arme greifen, bevor Sie mir auf den Teppich machen." Ich zwinkerte ihm zu und trat näher.

Meine Aussage hatte nicht wirklich dazu beigetragen, dass sich seine Stimmung besserte, aber zumindest giftete er mich nicht großartig an.

Zusammen schafften wir es bis ins Bad und ich wollte ihm gerade helfen, seine Hose auszuziehen, als

"Don't you even think about it!" dicht neben meinem Ohr gezischt wurde.

"Ähm… Sorry…" Ich muss zugeben, ich hatte gehandelt, ohne vorher zu überlegen. Und als mir einfiel, dass dieser Mann ja keineswegs eines der kleinen Kinder war, um die ich mich sonst kümmerte, konnte ich ein rot werden meinerseits nicht mehr vermeiden. Mit gesenktem Kopf und peinlich berührt verließ ich das Badezimmer.

"Sagen Sie mir, wenn Sie fertig sind, dann helfe ich Ihnen wieder ins Bett."

Als Antwort kam nur ein Knurren, ehe von Innen das Schloss umgedreht wurde. Mist… wie peinlich… Gut, dass er nicht allzu lange bleiben würde… hoffentlich…

Kurz darauf hörte ich, wie die Spülung betätigt, der Wasserhahn aufgedreht und die Tür wieder geöffnet wurde. Sofort war ich an der Seite meines unheimlichen Gastes und stützte ihn auf dem kurzen Weg zurück ins Gästezimmer. Wieder half ich ihm ins Bett, breitete die Decke aus und spürte dabei seinen Blick auf mir. Ich sah zu ihm und erst da fiel mir auf, dass ich ja immer noch nur in meinen Bademantel gehüllt war, der durch das ganze hin und her verrutscht war und nun einen schönen Einblick auf meine Brüste gewährte. Und wieder merkte ich, dass mir das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Ich schloss die Augen, atmete tief ein, nur die Ruhe bewahren.

Ich lächelte ihn an, während ich den Mantel wieder enger um mich zog.

Seine Augenbraue wanderte beängstigend weit nach oben, sein Kopf legte sich leicht schief und irgendwie konnte ich mir das Lachen nicht verkneifen, als sich mir das Bild meines Hundes aufdrängte, mit einem gespitztem und einem hängenden Ohr, der mich mit schief gelegtem Kopf fragend ansieht.

Wenn er wusste, dass ich mehr über seinen Gesichtsausdruck lachte, als über die Situation, so ließ er es sich nicht anmerken.

"Darf ich?", fragte ich und zeigte auf das Bett.

"Wenn Sie möchten, immerhin ist es ihr Haus." Mit einer einladenden Geste deutete er neben sich.

Ich setzte mich neben ihn, die Kissen im Rücken und wohl darauf bedacht, dass mein Bademantel den Großteil meines Körpers bedeckte.

"Denken Sie, Sie könnten mir jetzt ein paar meiner Fragen beantworten Herr Zauberer?"

Ohne Aufzusehen wusste ich, dass ich mir durch diese Anrede bei ihm einen strafenden Blick von der Seite einfing. Dennoch sagte mein schweigsamer Patient nichts dazu und räusperte sich, um auf meine Frage zu antworten.

"Eigentlich wollte ich ein wenig schlafen Miss. Aber da Sie so sehr auf Ihre Antworten pochen, dass Sie sich sogar neben einen fremden verletzten Mann ins Bett legen und dies in spärlich bedecktem Zustand, werde ich wohl meinen Schlaf verschieben." Er deutet auf das Glas Wasser, welches noch neben mir auf dem Nachttisch stand.

"Wenn Sie so nett wären…"

Nachdem er einen Schluck genommen hatte, fuhr er fort.

"Ich komme von einem Kampf - "

"Das dachte ich mir fast schon…"

Wieder der strafende Blick.

"Okay, keine Unterbrechungen, sorry"

"In meiner Welt, welche parallel zu Ihrer existiert, bekämpfen sich zwei Gruppen von Zauberern, welche das

Reich der Magie in drei Teile spalten. Die, die auf der guten Seite stehen, wobei gut ein relativer Begriff ist, die, die auf der bösen Seite stehen und zuletzt die, die sich aus allem raus halten und dennoch früher oder später eine Seite wählen müssen."

"Okay, soweit nicht schwer zu verstehen. Wo stehen Sie dabei, wenn ich fragen darf?"

"Dürfen Sie. Ich stehe auf allen Seiten zugleich."

"Sie… Was? Aber …"

"Mehr kann ich Ihnen dazu nicht sagen. Jedenfalls gibt es immer wieder größere und kleinere Kämpfe zwischen den Seiten und manchmal auch so genannte Machtkämpfe auf der… der Schurken. In einen ebensolchen war ich noch vor einigen Stunden verwickelt und wurde dabei schwer verletzt. Ich muss zu meiner Verteidigung sagen, dass es ein Hinterhalt von einigen Männern war, die mich so zugerichtet hatten, bevor ich entkommen konnte. Wäre es ein fairer Kampf gewesen, hätte ich nicht einmal einen Kratzer abbekommen."

Na der Professor war aber sehr von sich überzeugt.

"Ja, da bin ich mir sicher! Aber wieso sind Sie denn dann ausgerechnet bei mir gelandet? Sie haben doch bestimmt Freunde oder Familie, zu denen Sie hätten flüchten können."

Er antwortete nicht gleich und als ich in sein Gesicht sah, merkte ich, dass er sich verschlossen hatte.

"Ich…"

"Nein, Sie haben recht." Er blickte mich mit ernsten harten Augen an. Oh diese Augen… verdammt…

"Ich habe Verbündete, zu welchen ich fliehen wollte, das stimmt. Aber ich bin hier gelandet. Ich bin appariert, also von einem Ort verschwunden und da ich mir nicht sicher war, wo ich Hilfe finden konnte, habe ich mich als Zielort nur auf Sicherheit und Hilfe konzentriert. So kam es, dass ich vor Ihrem Haus gelandet bin. Interessant wenn Sie mich fragen, da Sie weder eine Hexe sind, noch sonderlich an das zu glauben scheinen, was ich Ihnen erzähle, was ich sogar verstehen kann…"

Ich sah ihn schweigend an. Hexen, Zauberer, Krieg und Magie. Und das alles sollte parallel zu meiner Welt existieren? Wie kam es dann, dass mir solche Dinge noch nie aufgefallen waren?

Als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen und ich zweifelte in diesem Moment absolut nicht an dem Umstand, dass es wirklich so sein könnte, meinte er:

"Ich verstehe Ihre Zweifel. Wir verstecken uns sehr gut vor der Nicht-magischen Welt und glauben Sie mir, es ist wirklich einfach! Allein schon die Tatsache, dass ihr nicht an Magie glauben wollt, macht euch blind für das Offensichtliche."

Da ich immer noch auf dem Psychopaten-Trip war, ließ ich es bei seiner Geschichte bleiben und schloss kurz die Augen, um diese als Wahrheit in mich aufzunehmen. Und doch war es einfach zu verrückt.

"Okay. Ich werde Sie jetzt allein lassen und weiter baden. Wenn Sie etwas brauchen, dann rufen Sie bitte."

"Ich hätte in der Tat jetzt noch eine Bitte. Wo ist mein Umhang?"

"Der liegt oben in der Wäsche. Die Hose und der Gehrock müssten gleich fertig gewaschen sein, dann kommt er als nächstes in die Waschmaschine."

"Würden Sie mir vorher bitte die Gegenstände bringen, die sich in den Taschen befinden?"

"Natürlich…" Seufzend erhob ich mich, ging nach oben und durchsuchte den Umhang des werten Professors. Was ich dort fand, ließ mich wieder auflachen. Ein Stück Holz, definitiv sein 'Zauberstab'. Oh mein Gott…

Wieso ich ihm einfach half, ohne mir Gedanken darüber zu machen, dass es gefährlich sein konnte mit diesem Fremden in meinem Haus, ich wusste es nicht. Irgendwie hatte ich Vertrauen in ihn und ein bisschen auch in meine Fähigkeiten, wenn es darum ging, einen Menschen einzuschätzen.

In den anderen Taschen, und der Mantel hatte davon mehr als ein Mensch in einem Leben an Taschen gebrauchen konnte, fand ich einige Phiolen, die mit Flüssigkeiten in den verschiedensten Farben gefüllt waren. Einfach faszinierend.

Zuletzt musste ich eine meiner eigenen Stofftaschen holen, um alles auf einmal nach unten zu bringen.

"Das hat ja wirklich gedauert. Sie haben hoffentlich keine der Flaschen geöffnet?!"

Meine Gesichtszüge mussten mir kurzfristig entglitten sein, denn er zog zutiefst amüsiert eine seiner Brauen in unmenschliche Höhen.

"So so… Sie hätten auch gern selbst nach oben gehen können und Ihre Sachen holen, genauso wie Sie sich demnächst selbst auf die Toilette verfrachten dürfen. Ich kündige hiermit als Hausmädchen und Krankenpflegerin!"

Damit ließ ich einen immer noch amüsierten 'Professor' hinter mir zurück und schlug die Tür laut ins Schloss.

Oben ließ ich mich in die nun leider kalte Wanne sinken und drehte das heiße Wasser auf. Endlich. Nicht mehr nachdenken und einfach entspannen. Ich schloss die Augen und kurze Zeit später wanderte ich ins Land der Träume. Leider oder glücklicherweise wurde ich auch dorthin von meinem heimlichen Besucher verfolgt.

Aus einem inneren Bewusstsein heraus war mir klar, dass ich mich in Australien bei der Beauty-Farm von entfernten Verwandten befand. Im Keller war eine große Badewelt, die im Traum noch riesiger wirkte, als sie in Wirklichkeit war.

Ich schritt durch einen langen Gang, rechts von mir eine Wand, dunkelblau gefliest, links von mir eine Kabine neben der anderen, in jeder eine Hightech-Dusche, Düsen in allen Wänden, oben, rechts, links, in allen Stärken, ein Traum… Dazu die Möglichkeit eine Wanne auszufahren und sich im heißen Wasser auszubreiten. Der Gang wollte kein Ende nehmen und da ich mich nicht länger zurückhalten wollte, ging ich in die nächst beste Kabine, schloss die Milchglastür hinter mir und ließ das heiße Wasser über meinen nackten Körper fließen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich mir der Gegenwart einer weiteren Person bewusst wurde. Ohne mich umzudrehen, wusste ich, dass keine Gefahr von dem Unbekannten ausging, der mir doch nicht völlig fremd war. Einzig ein kühler Schauer verriet, dass ich nicht länger allein in der Kabine stand. Ich hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an, als sich warme Hände auf meine Schultern legten und sanft zudrückten. Weiche Lippen liebkosten meinen Hals, tasteten sich vorsichtig meinen Nacken entlang, am Haaransatz, über meine Schultern, schienen überall zu sein. Ein leises Keuchen entwich mir, als seine Hände über mein Schlüsselbein nach vorne wanderten und meine Brüste umschlossen. Zärtlich strichen Daumen über meine Nippel, die sich unter der Berührung erregt verhärteten. Ein heißer Körper drückte sich von hinten gegen mich und ich spürte an meinem Steiß eine unverwechselbare Härte, die nur von einem Körperteil zeugen konnte. 'Oh Gott' keuchte ich, als seine Hände ein neues Tempo vorgaben und verlangend über meine Vorderseite wanderten, während mir sein Gesicht immer noch verborgen blieb. Eine Hand auf meinem Bauch, drückte er mich plötzlich mit der zweiten im Nacken nach vorne. Im Reflex hielt ich mich an einer Halterung in der Wand fest und spreizte meine Beine, um bequemer zu stehen. Die Hand verschwand von meinem Bauch und strich meine Wirbelsäule entlang, wo sie jeden einzelnen Wirbel leicht massierte. Wieder stöhnte ich auf und warf meinen Kopf in den Nacken. Die Hand dort vergrub sich in meinem Haar und zog meinen Kopf so weit zurück, dass es fast schmerzte. Die Wanderung der anderen hatte ihr Ziel erreicht und streichelte mich an den Schenkelinnenseiten. Oh wie sehr ich mir wünschte, sie würde mich noch an intimeren Stellen berühren. Als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen, wanderte er tiefer, teilte die Falten, welche nicht nur von dem laufenden Wasser feucht waren und begann mich zu stimulieren. Schon nach wenigen Augenblicken ließ er einen Finger probeweise in mich gleiten, bevor er sich ganz zurückzog. Ich wimmerte verlangend und schon schob er seinen Schaft tief in mich. Ein lautes animalischen Stöhnen vereinte uns, bevor es in Keuchen überging, als er mich mit harten kurzen Stößen nahm. Der Akt hatte nichts liebevolles an sich, bestand nur aus einem animalischen Trieb, der gestillt werden wollte und schon bald ergoss er sich in einer Welle warmer Flüssigkeit in mir. In diesem Moment wagte ich es zum ersten Mal, mich umzudrehen, um das Gesicht meines Fremden zu sehen. Zwei schwarze Augen waren das einzige, was sich auf die Innenseite meiner Lider brannte, als ich

mit einem entsetzten Keuchen aufwachte und nach Luft ringend hustend in der Badewanne saß. Scheinbar war ich im Traum tiefer gerutscht und hatte Wasser inhaliert.

Aber was viel schlimmer war, war die Tatsache, dass ich soeben einen erotischen Traum von meinem nächtlichen Besucher hatte. Oh mein Gott…!!!

In diesem Moment wurde die Türe aufgerissen.

"Alles in Ordnung? Ist Ihnen etwas passiert?" Die Augen meines Patienten blickten sich suchend im Raum um, ehe sie auf mir zur Ruhe kamen und dabei nicht im Gesicht verweilten, sondern langsam tiefer rutschten.

"Ich…" Im ersten Moment wusste ich nicht, was ich entgegnen sollte. Das einzige, was ich sah, waren seine schwarzen Augen und kurz huschten Fragmente des Traums durch meinen Kopf. Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass ich rot anlief, wie eine reife Tomate. Erst im zweiten Moment wurde mir bewusst, dass der Schaum, der mich unter anderen Umständen vor ungewollten Blicken hätte schützen können, in sich zusammengefallen war und der 'Professor' auf meinen nackten Körper starrte. Schnell versuchte ich meine Blöße zu bedecken.

"Raus, SOFORT!!!"

Ich packte die Shampooflasche, die neben mir auf dem Badewannenrand stand und warf sie nach ihm. Sie traf ihn an der Brust, ehe sie - Plongplong - auf dem Boden landete. So schnell er konnte trat er den Rückzug an und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Schwer atmend saß ich immer noch im Wasser und versuchte mich zu beruhigen.

Langsam stand ich auf, bekämpfte das aufkommende Schwindelgefühl und stieg aus der Wanne. Ein Handtuch um die Brust gewickelt verließ ich das Bad, ging in mein Schlafzimmer und zog mir ein Sweater sowie eine weite Sporthose an, beides in langweiligem grau, meiner aktuellen Lieblingsfarbe… Oder eher meinem Lieblingston, eine Farbe konnte man das kaum nennen.

Mein Hund lag auf dem Bett, ohne weiter Notiz von dem Geschehen um sich herum zu nehmen. Was für ein toller Wachhund!

Ich verließ mein Zimmer wieder und wollte dem Patienten noch einen Besuch abstatten, um herauszufinden, wieso er so plötzlich in mein Bad gestürmt war.

Severus Snape lag in dem Gästebett, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, und blickte mich düster an, als ich das Zimmer betrat.

"Wieder beruhigt?" Seine Stimme war schneidend. Ich nickte nur stumm mit dem Kopf.

"Wieso sind Sie in das Bad gekommen. Und wie haben Sie es überhaupt bis nach oben geschafft, nachdem Sie es vorhin nicht einmal durch den Flur gebracht hatten?" Ich lehnte mich an die Wand neben der Tür und sah ihn abwartend an.

"Die Tränke aus meinem Mantel haben mir ein wenig bei meiner Heilung geholfen. Und ehe Sie noch fragen, warum ich die nicht schon vorher genommen habe: Sie helfen erst, wenn der gröbste Teil der Verletzungen anderweitig versorgt wurde. Sie haben oben in ihrem Badezimmer sehr merkwürdige Geräusche von sich gegeben, die bis hierher zu hören waren und nachdem Sie plötzlich anfingen zu husten, dachte ich, Sie wären eventuell angegriffen worden und bräuchten Hilfe."

Er hob fragend eine Augenbraue und legte seinen Kopf leicht schief.

Irgendwie konnte ich diesen Blick wieder nicht ernst nehmen.

"Schön. Ich habe Ihre Hilfe nicht gebraucht, Vielen Dank trotzdem für Ihre Fürsorge." Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass ich wieder rot wurde, als sich mir gewisse Augenblicke aus meinem Traum aufdrängten. Ich schloss ergeben die Augen. Was sollte ich auch weiter sagen.

Ich konnte hören, wie er sich von dem Bett erhob und mit wenigen Schritten bei mir war.

"Was hat Sie denn dazu gebracht, solche Geräusche von sich zu geben?" Obwohl in seinen Worten ehrliches Interesse mitzuschwingen schien, konnte er den Sarkasmus nicht ganz verbannen.

Wütend funkelte ich ihn an.

"Das geht Sie gar nichts an!"

Ich wandte mich um, wollte einfach nur weg hier.

"Und wieso haben Sie meinen Namen gesagt?"

Unwillkürlich hielt ich in der Bewegung inne. Verdammt, hatte ich etwa…?! - Nein.

"Das habe ich nicht!"

"Wieso sind Sie dann eben zusammen gefahren, als hätte ich Sie beim lügen erwischt?"

Shit!

"Ich… Vergessen Sie's!"

Er lachte kurz auf, packte mich am Arm und riss mich herum.  
"Das glaube ich nicht. Diese Geräusche klangen ganz so, als hätten Sie verdammt viel Spaß da oben gehabt. Und zwar mit mir!" Er verzog seinen Mund zu einem süffisanten Lächeln.

"Leugnen ist zwecklos meine Liebe, ich habe es in ihren Gedanken und Erinnerungen gesehen!"

Sein Gesicht war dem meinen ganz nahe, ich konnte seinen warmen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren und mein Körper, dieser elende Verräter, reagierte darauf mit heißen Wellen, die sich in meinem Schoss zu manifestieren schienen.

Obwohl meine Augen vor Schreck geweitet waren und mein Puls raste wie ein 300 PS starker Wagen auf einer graden Teststrecke, wollte ich nicht fliehen. Ich sehnte mich geradezu nach seiner Nähe und er schien das sehr wohl zu bemerken.

Zeit für Vernunft und Gewissen war später immer noch, jetzt wollte mein Körper nur, worauf ich schon so lange verzichtete, ob nun freiwillig oder nicht.

"Ich denke, ich sollte mich bei Ihnen für Ihre Gastfreundschaft bedanken. Finden Sie nicht auch?"

Ich schluckte schwer. Mein Mund war trocken, die Zunge klebte am Gaumen. Oh ja und wie …

Seine Augen musterten mich lange, zu lange für meinen Geschmack. Ich sah ihn fragend an.

Dann presste er seine Lippen hart und fordernd auf meine, ließ seine Zunge über meinen Mund wanderten, der sich nur allzu bereitwillig öffnete und ihm ein wildes Zungengefecht bescherte. Seine Hände, die meine Arme immer noch in einem festen Griff hielten, zogen mich näher an sich. Durch den Stoff unserer Kleidung hindurch konnte ich seine harte Männlichkeit spüren, die gegen mein Schambein drückte.

Schnell drehte er mich herum und stieß mich aufs Bett. Sein wilder Blick raubte mir den Atem.

Seine schwarzen Augen waren das letzte, das ich sah, ehe er mir das ganze Ausmaß dessen präsentierte, von dem ich im Traum nur ansatzweise gekostet hatte.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich durch leise Musik aus dem Radio auf. Mann, was für eine Nacht. Ich fühlte mich gerädert, durch den Fleischwolf gedreht, von dem Rushhour-Verkehr einer Großstadt überfahren und doch… ja, doch war ich extrem befriedigt und nahm die Schmerzen, die meinen Körper nun an einigen Stellen befallen hatten, gerne in Kauf.

Nur langsam gewöhnten sich meine Augen an das dämmrige Licht. Doch kaum konnte ich die Schemen um mich herum einigermaßen scharf erkennen, sah ich den dunkel gekleideten Mann in der Türe stehen. Sofort setzte ich mich auf und wollte etwas sagen, als er einen Finger an die Lippen führte.

"Ssch…" Ein kurzes Lächeln, dann

"Bis bald." Und er war verschwunden.

Seufzend fiel ich in die Kissen zurück, ein breites und zufriedenes Lächeln auf den Lippen und ließ die letzte Nacht noch einmal Revue passieren.

Hmmmm mmmm mmmm mmm …

ENDE

Ich freu mich über Rückmeldungen und wollt an dieser Stelle noch kurz anmerken, dass ich auf der Suche nach einer/einem fleißigen Beta-Leser/in bin ;)


End file.
